Useless
by awesomeness102
Summary: She loves him but so does another... Shadowpaw is in love with Oakpaw but so is Dawnpaw. Who will Oakpaw choose and will Shadowpaw cope with his descision? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its awesomeness102 and I'm here with a story! It's my first so please bear with me!**

**Btw I don't own Warriors!**

**Allegiances**

StormClan

LEADER LIGHTNINGSTAR- Golden tabby tom with stormy blue eyes

DEPUTY CINDERFROST- Fluffy gray shecat with blue eyes and a white chest

MED CAT GRAYTAIL- White shecat with gray patches and a gray tail

WARRIORS BLAZEHEART- Ginger tom with blue eyes

LIONROAR- Golden tom with amber eyes

BLEACHEDTAIL- White shecat with brown patches and a white tail APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW

BLUEGAZE- Silver tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes APPRETNICE, OAKPAW

FARROWFLIGHT- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

BRAVEHEART- Big black tom with purple eyes and big paws with long claws APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW

LEAFCLAW- Tabby tom with leaf green eyes APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW

EAGLECLAW- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and long curved claws

APPRENTICES SHADOWPAW- Black shecat with a white strip going down her back and stormy blue eyes

HAWKPAW- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes and long claws

OAKPAW- Dark tawny tom with green eyes and black paws

WHITEPAW- White shecat with black ears and blue eyes

DAWNPAW- Light ginger shecat with green eyes

QUEENS TIGERLILY- Light tabby shecat with amber eyes. Mother of Eagleclaw's kits: Lilykit, Light brown shekit with amber eyes, Dustkit, Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Amberkit, Dark brown tabby with amber eyes

ELDERS YEWPELT- Light ginger shecat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyaz! Back with the first chapter!**

**Useless**

Shadowpaw woke up next to her brother, Hawkpaw. She got up and stretched. She looked around in the den. Dawnpaw and Whitepaw were out on patrol and Hawkpaw and Oakpaw were still sleeping. Shadowpaw looked dreamily at Oakpaw's sleeping form. Just then, Whitepaw walked in.

"Mooning over my brother again?" Whitepaw mewed behind her.

"Mooning over MY brother?" Shadowpaw shot back lashing her head at Whitepaw.

"Shut up!" Whitepaw mewed.

"Why don't you?" Shadowpaw shot back again.

A voice then shot out from behind.

"What're you two fighting about THIS TIME?" Oakpaw and Hawkpaw mewed in unison

"N-Nothing!" The both of them stuttered.

The two toms rolled their eyes and muttered, "Shecats," before exiting the den.

"My brother's too good for you," Whitepaw joked.

"Same goes for you," Shadowpaw joked back

"Besides, the whole Clan knows that Oakpaw and Dawnpaw are lovebirds," Whitepaw pointed out.

Shadowpaw sighed. She was perfectly aware of that and she knew she had no chance but it doesn't hurt to hope, does it?

**So whaddaya think? This is based on a true story though. I'm Shadowpaw and my crush is Oakpaw. So please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Heyaz! Its awesomeness102 and I'm back with a new chapter of Useless!**

**Special thanks to Violetsong for being my first reviewer!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Lightningstar yowled.

Shadowpaw was just back from a patrol when Lightningstar called a meeting. Shadowpaw padded over to Whitepaw and Hawkpaw.

"Today, we will be making warriors!" Lightningstar started.

The Clan cheered and Shadowpaw's heart soared.

"Shadowpaw, Hawkpaw, Oakpaw, Whitepaw, and Dawnpaw. Do you accept the responsibilities of being a loyal warrior of StormClan and following the warrior code?" Lightningstar asked.

"I do," the 5 excited mews rang across the silent clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. You will now be known as Shadowstripe, Hawktalon, Oakshadow, Whitemoon, and Dawnblaze. May you be wonderful warriors and be a great role model to younger cats," Lightningstar finished.

"Shadowstripe! Hawktalon! Oakshadow! Whitemoon! Dawnblaze!" the clan cheered.

"Congrats, Shadowstripe!" Hawktalon mewed.

"Thanks! You too!" she purred at her brother.

"Hey!" Oakshadow mewed from behind.

Shadowstripe looked behind. "Yeah?"

"Guess we're both shadows now!" he grinned.

"Yeah! I guess we are!" she smiled and purred, slightly blushing.

Whitemoon came over with a sly grin on her face.

"Don't you start now!" Shadowstripe warned.

"Lovebirds!" Whitemoon yowled.

"Whitemoon! I'm gonna kill you!" Shadowstripe chased after the white warrior.

Whitemoon hid behind Hawktalon and since Shadowstripe couldn't hurt her brother, she just quit and sat down between Hawktalon and Oakshadow, preparing for their vigil.

**Kk! That's it for now! **


End file.
